


Теплое место

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, fandomharryseverus2018_5lvlMini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Рон Уизли увидел профессора Снейпа с неожиданной стороны.





	Теплое место

— Ну Лаванда, ну что тебе стоит? Это же круто! Точно тебе говорю!

— А ты сам-то пробовал? И вообще, это противоестественно! То место для другого предназначено!

— Да ладно? Ты чего, дырка там круглая и узкая, как раз для того , для чего надо, она и предназначена! Ну, кроме всего остального, конечно же. И вообще, почему это противоестественного? Что там дырка, что там... Финниган говорил, что бабам... ну, в смысле девушкам очень нравится. И не только девушкам, прикинь? Парням тоже! Ну, некоторым. Кто б поверил, что жопа может быть настолько универсальной, надо попробовать, раз всем нравится!

— Ну, вот с Финниганом и пробуй! — фыркнула Лаванда.

— Чего? Почему с Финниганом? — Рон аж остановился. — Зачем мне дырка Финнигана, если у тебя их целых две? Ну, даже три, — если ты, наконец-то, допустишь меня и к третьей.

— Забудь, — Лаванда даже не затормозила, решительно шагая впереди Рона.

— Пожалеешь же когда-нибудь, что не все попробовала в жизни, — буркнул он ей вслед. — Ни себе, ни людям...

И поспешил за ней, тяжело вздохнув: сегодняшнее свидание явно не удалось. Зачем он только просил Лаванду попробовать анальный секс? В смысле, потрахаться в попу. Магглы такие затейники — надо же, хорошую вещь таким странным словом обозвать!

Не то чтобы Рон уже попробовал на собственном опыте, настолько ли хорош этот самый анальный секс, как ему рассказывали. Но его лучший друг, Гарри Поттер, крепко подсел на это дело. И занимался им с завидной регулярностью. Да не с кем-нибудь из нормальных парней — с Малфоем же! И как его угораздило влюбиться в этого... в этого хорька! Какое-то хитрое темное проклятье словил, не иначе.

Расстроившись от этих мыслей в который раз и прикидывая, как уломать уже хотя бы на обычный секс упрямую подружку, Рон шел, не замечая ничего вокруг, — поэтому через несколько шагов сходу врезался в остановившуюся вдруг Лаванду.

— Тише ты, идиот, — прошептала она, поспешно накладывая вокруг них чары тишины. — Точно попадем на отработки до конца жизни!

— Какие отработки, мы же на дополнительном восьмом курсе, мы вообще совершеннолетние уже, забыла, что ли? И торчать на отработках никто нас заставить больше не может. Не имеют права, — с довольным видом ухмыльнулся Рон. Ох, эти девушки такие бестолковые трусихи!

— Снейп сможет, — мрачно возразила ему Лаванда и кивнула в сторону. — Посмотри туда.

Рон всмотрелся в темный угол, где угадывалось какое-то движение.

— Чего там? Пивз, что ли?

— Не только, — прошептала Лаванда.

Рон всмотрелся внимательнее: Пивз висел под потолком и вращал глазами в ужасе. Это кто же смог так напугать неубиваемого полтергейста?

А. Стоило лишь всмотреться внимательнее в темноту коридора: прямо под Пивзом, голый и злой, с волшебной палочкой, направленной на незадачливого полтергейста, стоял Снейп. 

— Пивз умудрился бросить на одежду Снейпа заклинание прозрачности! — тихо, одними губами, прошептала Лаванда, хотя Снейп стоял достаточно далеко, чтобы не иметь возможности их услышать. — О, Мерлин, не может быть! Рон, ты заметил? У него змея в заднице! 

— У кого, у Пивза? Лаванда, ты чего, обкурилась? Какая еще зме... ох ты ж блядь, — Рон грязно ругнулся в изумлении: Лаванде не пригрезилось. В неясном свете магического светильника, освещающего коридор в столь позднее время, действительно явственно была видна торчащая у Снейпа из жопы змея. — О. Как думаешь, она живая или трансфигурированная?

— Не пойму. Шевелится вроде.

— Снейп, оказывается, тот еще затейник, — хихикнул Рон. — Или он не сам себе такую игрушку наколдовал? Хотя о чем это я, судя по всему, он зол настолько, что смог обездвижить даже Пивза. Стихийный выброс, не иначе. Похоже, у Снейпа проблемы.

— Если у Снейпа проблемы, есть шанс, что они появятся и у нас, — с философским видом произнесла Лаванда. — Смываемся отсюда. И быстро.

— О. А все-таки, чего это у Снейпа в заднице змеюка сидит? С войны, что ли, затаилась? С Темной метки перепозла, наверное, — предположил Рон и злорадно хохотнул. — Мерлин, не иначе как близнецы над ним знатно подшутили! Вот умора!

Лаванда почему-то посмотрела на Рона с жалостью.

— Рон, ты и правда настолько идиот или притворяешься ради смеха? — спросила она.

— Не, а чего? — не понял ее реакции Рон. — Смешная же шутка получилась! Снейп со змеей в жопе! Круто! Интересно, из чего они ее трансфигурировали? Прям как живая! Идем быстрее, расскажем нашим, чего видели!

Лаванда закатила глаза.

— Нет, все-таки идиот... — сказала она якобы про себя. — Рон, милый, когда будешь рассказывать об этой милой живности у Снейпа в жо... эмм, когда я рядом с тобой, то все время забываю, что приличным девушкам нехорошо выражаться, как торговкам из Лютного! В общем, когда станешь делиться со всем факультетом о том, что тебе посчастливилось наблюдать результат специфических игр Снейпа со своим задним проходом, не упоминай мое имя, хорошо? Вообще забудь, что видел меня сегодня! Пусть Снейп проклинает тебя, я здесь не при чем! Понял?

— Э-э-э... Чего-чего ты хотела сказать? Чет я не понял ничего, с каких это пор ты начала разговаривать, как Гермиона? — с безграничным удивлением уставился на Лаванду Рон.

— Рон, ты не поверишь: твоя Гермиона не единственная умная девушка на факультете!

— Это чего, ты что ли умная? — заржал Рон и немедленно получил смачную оплеуху.

— Кретин! — Лаванда смотрела на него зло и чуть ли не шипела. — Не смей больше даже подходить ко мне, понял? А когда разнесешь по Хогвартсу веселую новость об анальной пробке в виде змеи в жопе у Снейпа, не смей даже намеком упоминать мое имя! Понял, дебил? И не приближайся ко мне больше, не то прокляну так, что мало не покажется! А если покажется — наколдую змею уже тебе в задницу, и будет она побольше, чем у Снейпа!

Разгневанная донельзя Лаванда ушла в направлении спален Гриффиндора, а Рон так и остался стоять, потирая щеку и глядя ей вслед.

— Вот же ж... — расстроенно протянул он. — Похоже, я так и не трахну ее в жопу. Финниган выиграл пари, сволочь рыжая...

— О, как это мило! — Рон вздрогнул, услышав вдруг рядом голос Малфоя. — Ты, Уизел, заключаешь пари на девушек! Как это благородно! Как по-гриффиндорски! 

Самого Малфоя не было видно — понятно, мантия-невидимка. Значит, рядом и Гарри.

— А вы сами чего таскаетесь по ночам? — спросил он в пустоту. — Не все углы в Хогвартсе пометили, кролики озабоченные?

Послышался смешок Гарри и сразу же после этого в воздухе появилась его голова. 

А также гнусная рожа Малфоя.

— Мы Снейпа выслеживаем. Поможешь?

Они все дружно повернулись в сторону, где Снейп воевал с Пивзом: он уже успел избавиться от заклинания прозрачной одежды, вернуть себе привычный вид, пригвоздить Пивза к стене вверх ногами. И сейчас торопливо шагал в сторону подземелий.

— Это не Пивз, это мы на его одежду заклинание прозрачности наложили, — объяснил Гарри. — Надо было кое-в-чем убедиться.

Рон вытаращил глаза в изумлении.

— Не может быть! Так это вы Снейпу в жопу змею засунули? Ну, Гарри, ну, дружище! Не ожидал от тебя! Хорек, оказывается, научил тебя подшучивать над людьми! — Рон вспомнил, как извивалась змея, обвивая тощее бедро Снейпа. — Хотя жестокая эта шутка, пожалуй.

— Случайно получилось, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Ко мне приходил отец, а Поттеру захотелось пошептаться со змеей, которая служит набалдашником на его трости. Не знаю, что он там наплел ей на парселтанге, но трость превратилась в живую змею и уползла искать себе местечко потеплее. Для зимовки, полагаю. Получился знатный сюрприз для крестного — избавиться самостоятельно от змеи ему не удалось, а нам очень не хочется показываться ему на глаза.

— Ага, мне б тоже не захотелось, — согласился Рон.

— Кто ж знал, что самым уютным местом змее покажется зад... ну, внутри у Снейпа, — виновато пожал плечами Гарри. — Вот и выслеживаем его: хочем усыпить, а змею вытащить из... ну, оттуда. Превратить ее обратно в трость и вернуть мистеру Малфою.

— И в будущем не ругаться ниаогда на парселтанге, — назидательно сказал Малфой.

— Ага. Ну, или шипеть подальше от всего змееподобного, — согласился с ним Гарри.

— Нда. Дела, — Рон решил, что не дело им торчать здесь — действовать надо. — Значит, айда за Снейпом в его подземелья? Дождемся, когда уснет, распылим побольше вашего усыпляющего зелья — оно ведь при вас, верно? Ну чтобы спал покрепче. Освободим беднягу от змеи, он даже и не заметит.

Несложный план был немедленно одобрен и они приступили к его исполнению.

***

Снейп спал на боку, подобрав под себя ноги. Змея и не подумала покидать свое уютное убежище: наоборот, она не только заполняла собой задний проход Снейпа, но и обвилась вокруг задорно стоящего члена, уложив голову на самый конец. Вероятно, скользила внутри, возбуждая не хуже секс-игрушки, как предположил Малфой. Вот уж кто знал все о всяческих извращениях!

— Пригрелась, — ласково сказал Гарри, погладил змею по голове и что-то тихо прошипел.

Малфой тоже зашипел — от злости. Ему явно не понравилась рука Гарри так близко от чужого члена!

Пусть даже это был и член Снейпа.

Тем временем змея послушно выползла из ануса Снейпа и обвила руку Гарри. Малфой взмахнул палочкой, прошептал какое-то заклинание и через мгновение в руках Гарри оказалась знаменитая трость Люциуса Малфоя.

— Спасибо, Рон, ты настоящий друг! — с чувством шепнул на ухо Рону Гарри. — И очень нам помог.

— И не такой уж ты кретин, каким пытаешься казаться, — фыркнул Малфой и протянул Рону маленький пузырек с зельем. — Это отменяющее зелье — капни крестному три капли на губы, он очнется через полчаса после этого. Ты успеешь смыться, Уизел. А мы с Поттером немедленно отправляемся в Малфой-мэнор, вернем отцу трость. Пока, Уизел.

Гарри вместе с Малфоем ушли.

А Рон задумчиво посмотрел на оставленное ему зелье, затем на гостеприимно раскрытую дырку у голого Снейпа и решительно отставил пузырек в сторону.

Лучше влить зелье попозже — жалко упускать такой случай! Надо же все-таки попробовать, какой он — анальный секс. И фигня, что со Снейпом — дырки-то у всех одинаковые!

***

Дырка у Снейпа была что надо: мягкая, шелковистая на ощупь, она сжималась вокруг члена, словно была создана прямо под размер члена Рона. Он всю ночь неутомимо вколачивался в расслабленное тело под ним, кончая раз за разом — и готов был поклясться, что Снейп тоже слегка подавался задницей навстречу члену, словно и сам пытался насадиться на него как можно глубже. И Рон прекрасно понимал бедную змейку, выбравшую эту жадную и горячую дырку в качестве убежища: внутри у Снейпа было не просто тепло, там было горячо!

Да, очень теплое место. 

Хорошее место.

Правильное место.

Сам Снейп, казалось, с жадностью впитал в себя всю сперму, что Рон смог ему дать — вместе с собственными силами: к утру Рон был на последнем издыхании. Напрочь забыв о пузырьке с зельем и необходимости вовремя смыться, обессиленный бесконечным секс-марафоном, Рон уснул крепким сном удовлетворенного человека, обнимая задницу Снейпа и чувствуя себя той самой трансфигурированной змеей, которую вытащил оттуда Гарри. Рону тоже хотелось укрыться в этом теплом и уютном местечке, где так хорошо себя чувствовал этой ночью его член...

***

А утро встретило Рона членом Снейпа, ощутимо распирающим уже его задницу.

— Считайте себя на отработке, мистер Уизли, — в голосе Снейпа, кроме ехидства, слышалось удовлетворение. — И отработка эта, боюсь, имеет все шансы продлиться до конца вашей жизни, наглый паршивец!

Рон постарался расслабиться — он ведь гриффиндорец. А значит, правильно будет с достоинством понести наказание от Снейпа за полученное этой ночью удовольствие. 

В смысле, за содеянное.

А отработка? Ха! Снейп действительно верит, что смог его ею напугать? 

Он приспособится. Ведь самое главное, что так понравившееся Рону теплое местечко в перспективе он имеет все шансы удержать рядом...

Только для себя.  



End file.
